Un cas désespéré
by lecitron10
Summary: Dans cette courte fanfiction entre Harley Quinn et Poison Ivy ( aucunement lemon ), Ivy est en colère après Harley car elle se fait manipuler par le Joker. Je vous laisse découvrir leurs querelles. Vous pouvez aussi la retrouver sur mon blog lynxinafictions . blogspot . com à bientôt et bonne lecture !


_Dans cette courte fanfiction entre Harley Quinn et Poison Ivy ( aucunement lemon ), Ivy est en colère après Harley car elle se fait manipuler par le Joker. Je vous laisse découvrir leurs querelles. Vous pouvez aussi la retrouver sur mon blog lynxinafictions . blogspot . com_

 _à bientôt et bonne lecture !_

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement?!

Les poings serrés et le visage dur, Poison Ivy interpellait Harley Quinn. Sa voix résonnait dans cette cave secrète, morne et stérile. Les plantes de la belle s'excitaient et grinçaient au fur et à mesure que son coeur s'emballait. Harley Quinn, qui était en train d'enfiler frénétiquement son costume en latex, lui répondit :

\- C'est Mister J, il a besoin de mon aide !

Son air innocent, paniqué et surtout naïf rappelèrent à Ivy un chiot faible et apeuré. Sa rage et sa tristesse perlaient de ses yeux et ses plantes chéries avaient bientôt rejoint ses pieds. Elles ondulaient sur le sol et se déplaçaient comme des vipères : silencieuses et venimeuses. Le courroux de la scientifique les attiraient. Elles s'agrippaient à elle, appelées par leur maîtresse. Ivy hurla et sa voix retenti comme une détonation dans la cave presque vide. Harley, déjà habillée, le latex crissant sur sa peau pâle et en sueur, s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce éclairée de néons dont la lumière était froide et sévère. Elle se hâta de répondre à sa protectrice en affichant un sourire béat :

\- Je reviens juste après, Poison. Je vais sauver mon cupcake !

C'en fût trop pour la grande rousse dont le corps élancé était ancré dans le sol. Elle cria à nouveau en articulant cette fois le nom de sa compagne. Son cri fut accompagné d'un geste du bras qui se lança en direction de sa partenaire. Les doigts tendus vers sa cible, Ivy ordonna à ses amies végétales d'arrêter Harley Quinn dans sa fuite. Les fidèles compagnes se jetèrent sur la jeune femme comme les tentacules du Kraken et s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et chevilles de la folle en fuite.

\- Quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi stupide ? Laisse Joker se débrouiller seul, il se joue de toi, Harley.

Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur les joues verdâtres de la scientifique. Elle lâcha son bras qui rebondit sur ses hanches plantureuses et s'avança tristement vers sa compagne, las d'avoir à reproduire le même scénario. Harley Quinn s'impatientait et n'avait en tête que le sourire de son Joker qui l'aurait récompensée d'une tape sur le crâne. Ce pauvre geste ingrat aurait été fantastique pour elle.

\- Je dois sauver Mister J ! Il m'aime, et il doit être en danger à cette heure ! Laisse moi y aller, petite fleur, laisse moi sauver mon cupcake à l'amour !

Sur ces derniers mots, une note de désespoir et un soupir se firent entendre. La voix d'Harley transformée par un sourire dévot se déplaçait jusqu'aux oreilles de Poison Ivy qui fermait les yeux, accablée par les mots de sa tendre amie. La scientifique à la chevelure de feu pris le visage du petit clown entre ses mains et la contempla mélancoliquement. Les liens végétaux se desserraient lentement et coulaient sur le sol, revenant près de leur maîtresse, s'enroulant autour de sa poitrine comme pour la protéger.

\- Il ne t'aime pas, Harley. Il t'utilise. Tu le sais.

\- Il m'utilise parce-qu'il m'aime ! Parce que je suis douée !

Ivy colla ses joues humides contre celles de sa protégée et sa haine s'apaisa un instant. Il ne restait plus que de la tristesse. La tristesse de ne pas réussir à lui faire entendre raison. Harley s'était arrêtée de sourire et faisait la moue, ses sourcils froncés comme ceux d'une enfant contrariée. Harley sentait ses joues s'humecter par la faute des larmes D'Ivy. Sa sincérité la terrifiait. Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle devait sauver Joker. Son Joker.

\- Harley… Tu n'es pas celle qu'il aime. Il te le prouve tous les jours. Tu te mets si souvent en danger pour lui… L'a t-il fait au moins une fois pour Toi? Est-t-il reconnaissant de ce que tu fais pour lui ?

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent pendant que Ivy susurrait ces mots. Mais les larmes avaient changé de propriétaire. La petite Harley suffoquait et tentait de se convaincre elle-même que son Joker l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Que ses réactions inexistantes en ce qui la concernait étaient dues au stress qu'avait son cupcake, et aux nombreux problèmes auxquels il devait faire face. La scientifique lui chuchotait de se calmer. Elle pleurait et serrait sa partenaire dans ses bras faibles et épuisés.

Shhhh Harley… Shhhh….

Harley ne se calmait pas. Ses pensées ne concernaient que Le Joker et son cerveau semblait faire des noeuds dans sa tête. Elle se battait contre ses propres pensées et en souffrait le martyre. Une partie d'elle se résignait et comprenait les dire de la belle rousse, tandis que l'autre partie s'entêtait et se débattait dans son crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais si Pudding ne m'aimait pas comme je pense qu'il m'aime ?! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? Un jeu de carte incomplet se jette sans hésitation… je suis bonne à être jetée…

Ivy recula lentement, les yeux tremblants et la vision floutée par ses larmes. Elle relâcha Harley et commanda ses plantes adorées de lui faire un confortable lit dans lequel elle se laissa glisser, effondrée. Ivy s'agenouilla à ses pieds et posa délicatement son visage sur les genoux de la pauvre Harley. Elle ferma les yeux et entama un long discours :

\- Harley… Pourquoi dis-tu tant de sottises? Tu n'es pas à jeter, il y a tout à garder de toi. Ta loyauté et ton amour pour Joker t'ont embué l'esprit. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ainsi Harley? Pourquoi continues-tu à te languir ainsi de lui? Je suis là pour toi. Je peux m'occuper de toi, te rendre heureuse comme il ne pourra jamais le faire.

Les yeux de Harley Quinn étaient vides de toute expression. Elle se sentait vide. Entendre cette dure vérité était insurmontable pour elle. Les mots de sa compagne étaient comme des pansements sur une plaie béante dans son coeur. Harley s'effondra et pleura dans les cheveux de Poison Ivy. Celle-ci continuait sa déclaration et s'efforçait de ne pas sangloter :

\- Ma belle Harley… Tu es intelligente, tu es belle… Tu dois te rendre compte qu'il n'est pas l'homme pas l'homme rien que pour toi. Écoute Harley je… Comment te dire que… Je t'aime. Je t'aime Harley. Je ne sais que faire pour te garder près de moi et te faire oublier ce maudit Joker.

Au son de ces deux mots aux trois syllabes, l'ouïe D'Harley Quinn lui fit défaut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais sa vision était trouble. Ses yeux étaient noyés dans ses larmes mais la phrase résonnait dans son crâne. Des bribes de conversation lui arrivaient aux oreilles et son coeur s'était remis en marche. La blessure béante s'était tout à coup refermée à grand coups d'agrafes et même si du sang en coulait encore abondamment, elle avait ressenti ce que cela faisait d'être sauvée. Du moins essayer d'être sauvée. Ces mots… si forts, si violents et en même temps si doux à ses oreilles… Elle ne les avait jamais entendus, et pour sa première fois, ils étaient les plus sincères du monde. Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle et sans doute que Poison avait ressenti ce changement en elle. Elle arrêta son long et triste monologue et se redressa. Elle prit à nouveau les joues mouillées de sa douce entre ses doigts fins et délicats, puis entreprit de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises sur les joues. Sa blessure la lançait, elle se rebellait et voulait se faire entendre, mais les baisers réservés de Poison Ivy étaient des cataplasmes beaucoup plus efficaces qu'elle même n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Le coeur de la petite Harley s'affolait dans sa cage et ses joues pâles se colorèrent de rose. Les bras ballants et des yeux incrédules posés sur le visage languissant de la belle rousse, Harley visualisait ses plaies se recoudre maladroitement. La femme à la crinière rousse colla son front à celui de sa protégée et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Un frisson parcouru le corps de la petite blonde. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette chaleur auparavant avec ce Joker. Une chaleur apaisante de protection et d'amour. Mais la chaleur qu'elle ressentait à présent était beaucoup plus forte, authentique et stable. Cette chaleur semblait éternelle.

Poison Ivy posa ses lèvres gracieusement sur celles de la chétive jeune femme. La chaleur qui émana de leur corps fit fleurir les amies de Poison, représentation de son épanouissement actuel. Harley se laissa abandonner à cette sensation inédite pour elle. Pour la première fois l'amour qu'elle ressentait était réciproque, et si fort ! Leurs langues chaudes glissaient l'une sur l'autre et leurs corps émanaient une aura surpuissante. La scientifique souriait et se délectait de ce moment qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre et se regardèrent toujours tendrement. Les larmes d'Harley avaient séché et Ivy pleurait de joie et de soulagement.

\- Oooh Poison, ma petite fleur en sucre ! Comment n'ai-je pas….

Un bruit strident coupa son élan passionné et la fit s'attarder sur un talkie-walkie posé sur une table non loin d'elles.

\- Pudding!

S'exclama-t-elle. Elle s'arracha des bras d'une Poison choquée et s'enfuit guillerette, sauver son Joker. La plaie qu'elle avait en elle pourrissait et se nécrosait sur les pansements de la belle Ivy, mais elle était devenue indolore. Ivy, toujours à terre, se laissa consoler par ses plantes, seule, dans cette grande cave secrète, morne, et stérile.


End file.
